the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolf
Wolf is a villainous character and henchman of Totallyevil. He wields a staff as his primary weapon, however his trench-coat is made of dark aether and can consume people within it when they get too close. He is cruel and sinister, showing no remorse for his actions. He was, however, killed by MaybeChild when he tried to consume her into his dark aether. She was able to bring forth divine light within him and he exploded. Description Appearance He is referenced as wearing a black trenchcoat and wielding staffNeS1 Post 228, NeS1 Page 6, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. Personality Wolf took pleasure in causing others pain and torment, however he was easily bored when not engaged in either activity. He was remorseless over his actions, no matter how violent they were or who his evil was cast upon. Powers & Talents Martial Arts Wolf's main skill were his martial arts as he was allegedly taught by the greatest kung fu masters, including Bruce LeeBruce Lee article, Wikipedia.. Particularly Farr channelled his talent through his bo staffBō article, Wikipedia. . Speed He was also considered to be impossibly fast, able to strike enemies over a dozen times within a mere two secondsNeS1 Post 235, NeS1 Page 6, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. Dark Aether Main article: Dark Aether Otherwise, Wolf's only power is the dark aether. It is somewhat unclear whether this power originates from his trenchcoat, or whether the power is within Wolf himself. When consumed by the dark aether, the person is drawn within Wolf himself as he is stated as having the aether within him. However to get there, Wolf had to use his trenchcoat to draw a person inNeS1 Post 242, NeS1 Page 7, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by MaybeChild the Writer.. Possessions Trenchcoat The trenchcoat that Wolf wore acted as a conduit to draw in a person and consume them within the dark aether inside Wolf. Staff Wolf wielded a bo staffB''ō'' Staff article, Wikipedia. to strike his enemies down, using his years of martial arts training. However the staff was otherwise unremarkable and was easily burnt by MaybeChild before she killed Wolf. History Totallyevil Main article: Totallyevil (Story Arc) Wolf appeared during the final few posts of The Fight of the Century of the Week Story Arc. Totallyevil had killed Grand Admiral Thrawn, the primary antagonist of the Story Arc, and displayed the man's severed head as proof of her power. Wolf, Totallyevil and Farr then arrived in the Arena to challenge the NeS Heroes. Wolf and Farr were acting as henchmen for Totallyevil and are usually considered to have been part of the Disney Forces, though Wolf was never credited as such. Wolf attacked and wounded The Otter. Then, the heroes were subjected to a Character ClassCharacter Class (Dungeons & Dragons) article, Wikipedia. system from the Dungeons & DragonsDungeons & Dragons article, Wikipedia. franchise, changing the characters' abilities into that of their respective D&D class. The Otter became a druidDruid (Dungeons and Dragons) article, Wikipedia., while anther NeS Hero, MaybeChild, became a clericCleric (Dungeons & Dragons) article, Wikipedia.. With her new cleric powers, Maybe healed The Otter's wounds. The Otter was then able to use his new powers to transport the heroes, including himself, MaybeChild, Gebohq Simon, Antestarr and Semievil, out the Arena. The Arena, and the asteroid it was riding, was bound to crash into the Star Destroyer of Grand Admiral Thrawn. Totallyevil, Wolf and Farr followed the Heroes to Stonehenge. Above, they saw the destruction of Ares' Colosseum and the Star Destroyer, which led to the new Story ArcNeS1 Post 229, NeS1 Page 6, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. After the villains killed a Random Audience Member, the heroes realised they were outmatched and so they decided to hide. They created a bunker of metal using magic and surrounded themselves, and Stonehenge, insideNeS1 Post 230, NeS1 Page 6, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. Wolf and Farr grew bored and began to attack each other before Totallyevil calmed them down. Uncle Tusk, Morris the CatNeS1 Post 231, NeS1 Page 6, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Gebohq the Writer. and Krig the Viking all arrived at StonehengeNeS1 Post 234, NeS1 Page 6, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Krig the Writer.. When Farr insulted Krig the Viking, the bearded man started to attack Farr. The Otter transformed into a cheetah and rescued Krig, but not before Wolf attacked The Otter again and did more damage, this time using knuckle dusters. MaybeChild, once again, healed The Otter. As heroes had a Nintendo 64Nintendo 64 article, Wikipedia. inside their bunker, The Otter suggested that they should play the game Killer Instinct 2Killer Instinct 2 article, Wikipedia.. Antestarr, however, said the game sucked. Unfortunately Uncle Tusk heard Antestarr outside of the bunker and became enraged that someone would insult his favourite game. He used his sword to cut open the metal bunker. Once inside, however, he saw Krig, a fellow barbarian, and they went off together to find food. With a hole now present, Wolf, Farr and their leader, Totallyevil, were able to get inside and attack the heroesNeS1 Post 236, NeS1 Page 6, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. The Otter began preparing a new spell to teleport the heroes to safety. Semievil cast an ice spell upon Wolf in the attempt to slow him down. Eventually the spell activated and the heroes disappearedNeS1 Post 237, NeS1 Page 6, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. The three villains waited until the heroes eventually returned to Stonehenge, persuaded by MaybeChild to stand and fight. She came straight for Wolf and instantly burnt his staff to cinders. However when she got close he threw his trenchcoat out and absorbed her into his dark aether where she would break down into non-existence. But, as a cleric, she was able to draw on divine light, a particular weakness of Wolf's, and exploded in a burst of light, ending his life. Semievil and Gebohq went up against Semievil's sister and her summoned minions. They fell prey to poison, however, and Semievil desperately warned MaybeChild that she had to bless the ground where their enemies fell else Totallyevil would be able to raise them from the dead again as she is a NecromancerNecromancer article, D&D Wiki.. Just as Wolf returned from the grave, Semievil managed to use the last of his strength to force the ground to swallow the undead man againNeS1 Post 243, NeS1 Page 7, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. Semievil and MaybeChild intend to take down Wolf for the final time. When Totallyevil tried to stop Maybe, the cleric girl smacked her with a massive prayer book and knocked Totally over. The two finally managed to drag Wolf into the ground and bless the grave so that he couldn't be risen againNeS1 Post 245, NeS1 Page 7, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by MaybeChild the Writer.. References External References Never-ending Story 1 References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:NeS1 Characters Category:NeS1 Villains Category:Deceased Characters